Rohan Village
|added in = 30}} Rohan villages are the largest generated structures in the lands of Rohan. They are similar in structure to the villages of Gondor in that they can have multiple different types of buildings. Each village has a name, and a date that it was founded, which is sometime in the Third Age (T.A.). As with most villages in the mod, there is plenty of loot to be found in a village, and there are generally lots of mini-quests available, so Rohirric players would do well to spend time searching for villages. Types of villages Rural village Rural villages generate in almost exactly the same pattern as Gondorian villages. They have roads shaped like a giant cross with a ring around it. Near the centre of the village, one or two market stalls may be found, along with a mead hall. Around the ring are random Rohirric structures. Most of these villages are built as a fortified variant, where a wooden stockade generates around the village along with a gatehouse. Fortress village Fortress villages have a square shape and are more militaristic in style. They are surrounded by a wooden stockade with four watchtowers, one at each corner, and contain one gatehouse, with a road leading into the centre. In the centre of the village, there is a fortress protected by the inner wall. Two roads spawn perpendicular to the main road leading to the fortress. These roads may have random Rohirric structures on them, but market stalls will never be found in a fortress village. Structures The following structures may be found as part of a Rohan village: *Baker's stall *Barn *Blacksmith's stall *Brewer's stall *Builder's stall *Butcher's stall *Farmer's stall *Fishmonger's stall *Fortress *Gatehouse *Hay bales *House *Lumberman's stall *Mead hall *Orcharder's stall *Smithy *Stable *Stockade *Village farm *Village garden *Village pasture *Village signpost *Watchtower *Well Besides of those structures above, normal Rohan landscape features may accidentally spawn inside the villages as well. Those are not described here. They may sometimes hinder, certain features to be included in the village: * Boulders * Trees * Watchtowers in rural villages * Small stone ruins * etc. Rohan House Houses are found in all villages. There are two variants of houses: One has just a wooden floor, the other is built on a small brick pedestal, which is a bit bigger, than the house itself. The floor of both is strawn with thatch. The walls are made from wood and hold up a thatched roof framed by wood. In front, there is a small covered porch, with beams supporting the roof. On the sides of the house, there are tables with some flower pots, the backside may hold a chest with civilian loot and some piled up wood beams. Inside on the left, there is a crafting area containing a and a , along with a chest spawning civilian loot. Behind that are two straw beds. On the right, there is a kitchen with a cauldron near the entrance, and a fireplace containing a furnace farther back. Rohan Mead Hall Mead halls are present in the center of every rural village, and can be found opposite to the well. They are relatively long and narrow buildings. The building has one room, with barrels of mead next to the door. Farther back there is a long table, which is covered with plates drink vessels. Around the table, there are a number of stairs as chairs. In the very back, there is a large roaring fireplace. Rohan Stable Stables are where the Rohirrim keep their mighty steeds. They are made out of wood, with a brick and slab floor. In front, there are two 3x2 wooden gates. Inside, there are six tamed horses inside stalls. Out back, there is a small paddock, containing a number of untamed horses and some bales of hay. Rohan Barn Barns are made of the same materials as all previous Rohirric buildings. Inside, they feature six stalls, which contain various farm animals. Out back, there is a and a on the right, and a double chest with civilian loot on the left. Ladders near the entrance on both sides lead up to the first floor, which is essentially a hay loft. The entrance is secured by a wooden gate. Rohan Well Wells are found in all rural villages. They are just across the mead hall, on the other side of the village square. They are made out of rock and fences, with a spruce roof. The water in the well can be accessed, by opening the wooden portcullis. If you fall in, you will be very thankful for the ladder that leads out. No more of those frustrating Vanilla Minecraft wells in villages! Rohan Smithy Smithies can only found in rural villages, but a smithing area is also included in fortresses. They are rather open structures made mostly out of wood, with a brick foundation. Inside, there is an alloy forge along with a furnace and crafting area. The armour stand next to the contains a full suit of armour. Outside on the left, there is a patio containing an anvil. Rohan Market Stall These market stalls are similar to those in Southron bazaars. They are anly included in the rural villages. Each of them features one of a couple of possible traders. Only a few of them are included in each settlement, probaly some of them are always missing. Rohan Fortress Rohan fortresses are found in the fortress villages. The entrance is blocked by a gate. Once inside, there is a smithing area on your left, with an anvil, a cauldron, two furnaces, and two alloy forges. Farther back, there is a crafting area with both a and a , along with a double chest that may contain foodstuffs and/or weapons and armour. On the right, there is a small barracks with four beds, a barrel of mead, and two chests that may spawn civilian loot. There is also a staircase leading to the walls closer to the entrance. Four pre-tamed horses, along with a marshal and a blacksmith, will spawn in each fortress. Rohan Stockade The stockade protects the walled variants of the Rohan village. It has a solid foundation and is made of various wood types. Its height varies from about five to seven blocks (foundation included). Water, caves etc. may cause gaps in the stockade. At the entrance, where the road meets the wall, there is gatehouse included in the stockade. Stockades look a bit different for rural and fortress villages: * Rural stockades have got a foundation and are made of wood trunks. * Fortress stockades are more elaborate and have a brick foundation. They are made of wooden beams and sometimes topped by wood slabs of various types. Besides of the gatehouse, the fortress stockade also includes four watchtowers (one at each corner). The fortress itself has a second wall, which makes the inside quite secure. Wood doesn't offer much protection, as it can easily be burnt down. But at least, it helps to keep Orcs out at night and the citizens in. Rohan Gatehouse Only found in villages with a wooden stockade, gatehouses are large wooden structures, with a gate in the centre. Two towers flank the gate, and from the inside, stairs to allow easy access to the walls that protect the village. They are guarded by warriors. Rohan Watchtower (normal) (ruined) (part of village)}} Watchtowers form the 4 corners of fortress villages. They may also be found in rural villages, if they accidentally spawn there (rare). They look essentially the same as the watchtowers found throughout the lands of Rohan, with a barrel of mead on the ground, four bales of hay, and a ladder leading upstairs. Upstairs there is a . Rohan Village Farm Farms are surrounded by fences, with logs at the corners. They contain three rows of crops, each separated by a dirt path. Two farmhands spawn in each farm. Hay Bales Around the round rural villages, some hay bales are piled up to stacks. This might be a good source for wheat. Rohan Village Pasture Rohan village pastures are just what the name implies; a fenced-in area, with wooden logs at the corners. It is illuminated by some torches and funished with some hay bales. Various farm animals may spawn within the pasture. Rohan Village Garden Gardens are simply small decorative elements, containing flowers and bushes, partially surrounded by fences. Normally, a rural village holds eight of them behind the mead hall. Rohan Village Signpost Each round rural Rohan village contains one signpost, made out of beams, which can be found nearly in the center of the village. It shows the name and the founding year of the settlement. The year is shown in rather than in Shire Reckoning. Finding villages Rohan villages, as with almost all villages in the mod, require a lot of relatively flat land to spawn. Therefore, they'll be most often found in the flatter biome variants of the Rohan biome, and more rarely in forested or mountainous regions. Names Rohan Villages may be named the following: Village prefix Possible prefixes *Ale *Apple *Ash *Beech *Birch *Black *Brown *Chep *East *Elder *Elf *Ent *Eorls *Ever *Fair *Far *Gild *Golden *Green *Grey *Hay *Helms *High *Hoof *Horse *Kings *Lang *Ling *Low *Mane *Mead *Moon *Never *New *North *Oak *Old *Over *Pig *Red *River *Ruddy *Sheep *Shoe *South *Spring *Stable *Stan *Stone *Summer *Sun *Swin *Taver *Under *West *White *Willow Village suffix Possible suffixes *beck *berry *burg *burn *bury *by *combe *cot *cross *dale *dell *den *don *end *farm *fast *fell *field *firth *ford *forge *forth *foss *gate *glade *hall *ham *haven *hill *hold *hole *home *ing *keep *knock *lend *ley *low *ly *market *men *mere *mound *ness *path *pool *ride *riding *road *rock *run *shaw *shine *shod *shoe *stable *stead *stone *stop *stream *thorpe *ton *town *tree *vale *wade *wall *ward *wash *watch *water *way *wick *wind *wine *wold *worth Category:Rohan Category:Good Category:Looting Category:Captain Structures Category:Settlement Category:Structures Category:Tavern